


Paper

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Castiel doesn't understand the notion of privacy, Castiel in the Bunker, Clueless Castiel, Comedy, Drabble, Embarrassed Reader, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Every relationship has its milestones. Yours wouldn’t be different or less embarrassing.a.k.a. - Reader is out of toilet paper.





	

You raised your eyes from your phone when your hand grabbed air, eyes widening at the realisation that ran your mind. 

“Oh, come on. Really?" 

You were out of toilet paper. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me.” You looked around. 

There was none roll around, and the shower was in another corridor, you couldn’t just go out like that. You thought about calling Sam or Dean. You had enough years of friendship, and asking them for toiler paper wouldn’t be so embarrassing, but - of course - they were out, what left you only one option.

Castiel. 

You see, you and the angel were dating for a while now, and were slowly knowing each other and reaching small milestones together. You saw each other naked, he walked on you in the shower, you had sex - not in this exact order - and were beside each other in numerous situations. But on the toilet?

 No. Não. Nain. Nope. Never. 

“Cas?” You whispered for a moment, hoping he wouldn’t hear you or wouldn’t be there. 

With a flap of wings and the sound of the door opening, you boyfriend appeared. 

“Yes?” Cas didn’t even look at you different, but you were blushing more than ever when you looked at him.

“Hey… Huh… ” You cleaned your throat. “Can you grab me some toilet paper?" 

He nodded. In less than a second he was gone and back with your request, not even moving after you’ve thanked him. 

"You can go now.” You pointed at the door. 

 Castiel frowned. 

“Is there any problem? Why are you flushed?" 

You swallowed down for a moment. 

"I’m… Huh… I’m okay.” You assured him. “It’s just a human moment." 

Instead of making him walk away, your explanation just made him frown more. 

"You share a lot of your human moments with me.” He reminded you. 

“Cas, I’m in the toilet.” You pointed.

 "I can see.“ Castiel nodded like that wasn’t an obvious reason for him to leave.

With your face red and sighing, you just pointed the door. 

"Cas. Out. Please." 

He hesitated, but left, and you could hear the boys entering the bunker before closing the door with a kick of your foot. 

Minutes later, you were walking back to the map room when your clueless boyfriend’s voice caught your attention. 

"Dean. Why was Y/N embarrassed when I saw her on the toilet?”


End file.
